Snow Fluff
by Timmycheese
Summary: He could see she was cold. And before he knew it, there he was handing her his cloak for warmth. Damn snow. Serra and Erk fluff


**Cold Fluff**

Timmycheese: hello my good friends, time for a fluffy Erk and Serra one-shot. Because there isn't enough in the world

Erk: Isn't that a good thing?

Lucius: whack NO! Now enjoy!

Timmycheese: That's my line ;;

------

'Damn, it's cold'

Erk thought sulkily while he shivered and trudged through the snow. The only warmth he got was when he fried an enemy to hell with his fire tome.

'Damn the Fire Emblem to hell! Who really gives a damn! Argh It's freezing' Erk thought and scowled in the direction of Hector; who had nice beefy armour to keep him warm, and Eliwood who pranced around the snow exclaiming how "Our burning desire to save the world will warm us!" and "almost there! Just over this hill….and over that hill behind it and…oh".

All in all, Erk was pretty damn pissed off and cold. Never a good combination. Erk was wearing only his normal attire, which consisted of a cloak, long pants and a some-what normal blue shirt.

Erk had known that the second Eliwood started pep talking Queen Hellene about her relationship with her son (or lack thereof) that things would not turn out swell. What he had not known was that they would be trudging through freezing cold snow to kill some bishop called Kenneth.

Erk sighed, at least had his health.

"ACHOO". Maybe not…

Erk sniffed and thought darkly 'Who ever crosses my path next better be wearing a fire proof suit'. Eliwood had told him to go around the nice, warm, cosy building, the long way because he swore he saw some Wyvern Riders there. He had been right, but Erk wasn't going to tell him that.

Suddenly, Erk heard a noise. Instincts flaring, he turned around quickly with his fire tome raised.

"AH! This snow glare is not good for my skin, the end of my dress is getting wet and- OH GOD! My shoe!"

Erk sighed in relief, it was only Serra. No need for alarm, he thought, until he saw Serra's eyes. Erk flinched away hoping she hadn't seen him although it was obvious she had, but purple haired mages can dream can't they?

**ERKS POV**

"Oh hi Erky! It's really cold isn't it?" Serra said, smiling warmly at me. Something fluttered in my stomach. I blinked. 'It's just the snow' I told myself, 'the cold is getting to my brain'. My little voice in the back of my head was about to say otherwise when Serra's voice interrupted it.

"Let's go Erky, the faster we kill this holy guy the quicker we can go someplace warm".

I didn't mention that it felt quite warm walking next to her, but I was quick to snort and say "Holy guy? Hardly. He's just being manipulated by Nergal, he thinks Nergal is god…"

Serra, to my surprise, smiled sadly and said "that may be so but I can tell…that he was a holy man once. I don't know what happened but it's…it's things like this, that make me want to stop Nergal even more!"

Now I was REALLY confused. Was I going crazy or did Serra just express concern for the enemy? Did she just say something that wasn't completely screechy and selfish? And did she just brush against my arm?

'Damn' I thought, 'the freezing is definitely affecting my brain'. As if an imaginary switch flicked itself into the on position in Serra's head she suddenly screeched,

"Oh my Elmine! MY SHOE IS BACK THERE!" She suddenly turned and ran back to the place where we met and I grudgingly followed. Only Serra could walk at least 5 minutes with no shoe on, through freezing snow, without realizing it.

'After all' I thought eyeing the pink haired woman in front of me digging through the snow for her "beloved" shoe, 'protecting their charge is what escorts are for…'

My eyes widened. I wasn't her escort anymore was I? Then why was I standing beside her looking out for enemies when I could be inside the nice warm cosy building.

"Humph" I said, definitely the cold getting to me and before I could say "let's go Serra" I sneezed.

"Achoo!" damn cold!

"Awww, did Erky catch a cold? Come here then" She said in a some what commanding tone, telling me to do what she said or there would be **consequences**.

I obeyed silently wondering what she was going to do. Spontaneously Serra whacked me upside my head with her staff and shouted, "HEAL!"

"What was that for? Troublesome woman" I yelled as I rubbed my pretty purple hair. I mean MANLY purple hair. Serra looked angrily at me as if I had just announced that I had slaughtered all the cute baby puppies in the world.

"Why you ungrateful- Well! See if I help you next time you get sick" Serra yelled back and trudged grumpily through the snow back towards the building.

I failed to notice the hurt in her voice, but I didn't fail to notice how the heal staff cracked up at the top. It had expired. She used her last heal on me.

"Damn" I muttered under my breath as if she could hear me. I stood up and decided to follow and apologize before I became number one on her "Hate for Life and Will Get My Revenge on List". He had seen it once. It was…disturbing.

But as he turned a corner he saw Serra leaning against a wall, shivering violently. His legs moved on instinct and before he could scream at his legs for taking him to her side, his arms removed his cloak and had placed it over her. My mind was reeling… and freezing.

**Normal POV**

Serra yelped and the sudden warmth that had enveloped her, she turned around to see Erk looking uninterested and stoic as usual. Besides the faint blush on his cheeks he was perfectly normal.

"Sorry" he muttered so softly Serra hasn't been sure she had heard it right, Erk walked right past her and she suddenly missed the warmth his body provided her. She quickly ran up to Erk who, despite his outer appearance was freezing cold.

Serra latched onto Erk's arm quickly and smiled sweetly. Obviously Erk's face worked out the situation before Erk did, for a furious blush swept across his face.

He tried to dislodge his arm from Serra, but not too hard. It was rather warm after all…

"Ser-Serra! What do you think you're doing?" Erk yelped his voice a notch higher then usual.

"Body heat stupid! If we don't share each others body heat then we will most definitely pass out and then probably die out here in the cold" Serra said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Humph" I said, how much longer until we get to the building?

-------Erk's POV

It turns out that Raven had already beaten Kenneth, with ease, he stated. And that Eliwood said that they would rest a bit before racing across the country to stop the assassination of Prince Zephiel.

My arm was still entangled with Serra's but not either of us went to untangle it. It was really warm. And before I knew it, I was asleep on Serra's lap.

I didn't notice how she smiled at my sleeping form, but I did notice how soft her lap was. And how my sleep was dreamless but that was alright, because nothing really mattered at the moment. Soon Serra drifted off into slumber. The purple haired protector's cloak draped around both of them.

"KYAA! How cute! Look! Look! Serra and Erk fluff!" The tactician yelled from her spot next to Eliwood.

"Serra and Erk…fluff?" Hector said warily from his spot next to Eliwood.

"We should go to the snow more often, ne Eliwood?" Lyn said to Eliwood who supported a sleeping Ninian. But he was asleep to.

--------END-------

Timmycheese: O.o

Erk: You wrote Ninian and Eliwood aswell?

Lucius: Awww too FLUFFY!

Erk: My poor cloak has girl germs!

Lucius: FLUFF

Timmycheese: O.o as you can see I can't write romance for nuts so I'd like to take this time to say thank you to all those people who actually can write romance. Cause you guys rock

Lucius: FLUFF

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem


End file.
